


3 a.m. dreams

by Luna_Horizon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Horizon/pseuds/Luna_Horizon
Summary: bucky has a nightmare and needs steve to calm him down





	3 a.m. dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've been gone for a while (sorry) i just haven't had any modivation to write but i really felt like trying to write some stucky so i did this. Sorry it's so short this is kind of just an experiment.

Steve woke at to see Bucky sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands in his hair. He turned to look at the clock

  
3:47 a.m.

  
He turned back to Bucky

  
“Come on buck lets go back to bed” he said. But upon getting closer he saw that he was trembling

“Are you okay?” no response “Buck”

Bucky laid down and cuddled into Steve’s chest, which allowed him to see the tear track on his cheek

“I was back there again. When I- “He stopped abruptly. “When I fell. I felt like they were going to take me away again. I thought they were going to take me away from you” he continued.

Steve froze. This wasn’t something they talked about much. It always caused too much pain for Bucky, for both of them, to go back to that day. They always tried to avoid talking about the unhappy things of the past. Focusing on the fact they’re together now.  
Steve ran his hand over the top of his Bucky’s head, not sure what to say.

“It’s okay Buck, you’re not going anywhere. I’m right here.” Said Steve, trying to calm him down.

“I know, it’s just…every time I dream of that it always feels so real. I’m sorry, I know its irrational and dumb I ju-“Said Bucky, starting to apologize before Steve cut him off.

“Hey hey hey it’s okay you don’t have to apologize for having a nightmare” Steve said, stopping him from rambling on.

“C’mon Buck let’s just go back to bed, you’ll feel better in the morning.’ Said Steve, just trying to take care of his Buck.  
He heard a mumbled okay as they fell back asleep. It’ll be better in the morning.


End file.
